


Quiet Times

by happylamb



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylamb/pseuds/happylamb
Summary: Sandalphon and Gran take a moment for an afternoon quickie.
Relationships: Gran/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Quiet Times

The sunlight was drifting in through the windows, a comfortable glow that spilled out along the wooden tables of the Grancypher's galley. There was a clacking of cups and silverware as yet another crew member finished their meal and called out a farewell.  
  
With the last customer out the door, Sandalphon locked the door to the galley. He picked up the leftover plates and cups from a nearby table and made his way to the inner kitchen.  
  
"Thanks for helping me clean up." He said as he gently placed the dishes beside Gran. Gran winked at him, sleeves rolled up and hands furiously washing away in the sink. He wasn't exactly careful as he deposited each dish in the drying rack, but his effort was cute.  
  
Not able to provide much help considering the narrow space of the sink, Sandalphon turned around and began putting away leftover ingredients and supplies. He had quite the busy day during lunch hour on the ship, and now that he examined the contents of the cupboard, he would have to go shopping in town soon. Taking a mental note, he carefully wrapped some pastries and set them off and to the side of the counter.  
  
"And that's the last of them." There was the familiar squeak of the faucet as Gran shut off the water. Sandalphon peeked at him from the corner of his eye--there were water stains down the front of his tunic from where he got careless.  
  
"Great. Now, how about a break?" Sandalphon raised the last coffee-pot in invitation. "There's about an hour before Lowain and his friends come in for dinner. It can be just the two of us."  
  
"Really? Sweet!" Gran was swift to uptake the offer, and promptly reached for some dry coffee cups and saucers.  
  
Sandalphon felt a fondness stir in his chest as Gran began to hum to himself. He really didn't know why a human of all things could make him feel so sentimental. But Gran was so earnest with his feelings--something Sandalphon had been told again and again he needed to learn--that he had been unconsciously drawn to him.  
  
Following Gran into the now-empty galley, Sandalphon didn't forget to grab a plate of cookies and, for good measure, a cup of cream as well. He gently placed the items on the table and took the coffee pot from where he balanced it in the crook of his arm, pouring himself and Gran an even amount, just enough that he about used all of the remaining liquid.  
  
"Need any sugar?" Sandalphon asked. He had forgotten to bring along a spoon as well.  
  
"Please!" Gran took the cup in his hands.  
  
"Alright," Sandalphon allowed himself to gently stroke a hand over the top of Gran's head as he returned to the kitchen. He took the opportunity to hang up his apron on its rightful hook by the kitchen door on his way in.  
  
Gran was nibbling at a cookie when he came back. Sandalphon placed the bowl of sugar cubes and the spoon next to his saucer plate. Glancing down at Gran, he murmured, "You're smiling."  
  
"You are, too."  
  
"Am I?" Sandalphon asked as he took a seat next to him.  
  
"Totally," Gran said, and began to mix a cube of sugar and a generous amount of cream into his coffee. "I like it."  
  
Again, Sandalphon felt his heart tighten in his chest. He hated feeling so soft and gooey. But he supposed these quiet moments were the most important.  
  
They settled into a warm silence, with Sandalphon sipping at his coffee as he observed Gran munch away at his hand-made cookies. Sandalphon glanced at his fingers as he popped another half into his mouth--they were still a bit pruney from washing so much. After a brief contemplation of the dark liquid rippling in his cup, Sandalphon set it down and leaned over in his seat.  
  
"Hey, I appreciate you washing everything for me."  
  
"Mm-hmm. Don't mention it. It's fun to see you hard at work."  
  
"Really? And here I was thinking I should give you some kind of reward."  
  
"Ah...huh." It took Gran a moment for the meaning to sink in, the tips of his ears turning a pleasing shade of red.  
  
In one effortless motion, Sandalphon pushed his seat away from the table and, despite it feeling awkward, spread his arms in invitation. "Come here."  
  
Gran wiped at his mouth, hiding a small smile behind the back of his hand in the process, before he moved over to sit in Sandalphon's lap. It wasn't often that they had an opportunity to cuddle without the hard bulk of armor getting in the way, and Sandalphon relished in Gran's warm head snuggling into the crook of his neck. He always felt so nice in his arms, firm and sturdy.  
  
"I wanna kiss." Gran mumbled.  
  
"Alright. Here?" Sandalphon kissed him on the temple.  
  
Gran only scoffed in response and moved his head to kiss him proper on the lips. There was a faint sweetness to it, and Sandalphon leaned into him. Gran shifted in his lap, sighing lightly through his nose, and Sandalphon watched him let his eyes fall closed.  
  
He continued leading him through the kiss, firm touches of just breathing each other in. Sandalphon stroked his palms along Gran's back, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles over the hard muscles of his shoulderblades. Gran hummed and parted his lips slightly in relaxation. With a change of angle, Sandalphon pulled him tighter in for a deeper kiss.  
  
"Nmn." Gran mumbled against his mouth. Sandalphon varied the pressure of the kiss, testing what felt good for himself and what also seemed to feel good for Gran. He could tell what was liked by how Gran tightened his arms around his neck or if he could coax a small noise from him.  
  
Gran pulled back to inhale, his eyes wavering for a moment, before he darted back in to bring their lips together hard. Sandalphon could feel the small prick of a tooth pressing into his bottom lip, and, feeling his pride start to flare, thrust his tongue back at him.  
  
It felt good to press into Gran. Sandalphon's instincts urged him to claim him, eat up as much of him as he could. Gran murmured something unintelligible into his mouth, the tip of his tongue wetly gliding over his own. There had to be a way to get even closer, somehow for him to swallow Gran up. He tipped him back, earning a muffled groan of surprise.  
  
"Ah, um, h-hold on!" Gran squirmed in his grasp, and pushed him back against the chair. He looked positively adorable in his flustered state, Sandalphon thought.  
  
Actually, he seemed unusually bashful for something they usually both enjoyed. Gran shifted in his lap, his thighs tightening and forcing him into a position that didn't seem comfortable in Sandalphon's opinion. _Oh._  
  
In a swift moment, Sandalphon pressed the small of Gran's back and pushed him into his stomach. An unmistakable hardness rubbed against him, forcing Gran to turn another shade of red.  
  
"I'm sorry," Gran said in haste. "I didn't want to ruin it."  
  
Sandalphon watched him fidget. "30 minutes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have 30 minutes until the next cooks come in. They won't bother me, you know." Sandalphon was glad that the rest of the crew were understanding of his need for downtime after interacting with customers for a full shift. And, it would be handy in this moment.  
  
Gran's eyes seemed to swim at the implication. He whispered a shy, "Here?"  
  
Well, there was no one else in the room. Sandalphon didn't see the problem. He nodded.  
  
"...Okay," Gran relaxed his legs, although he still appeared embarrassed. "But can we really, you know, finish in time?"  
  
"Don't worry. You usually don't take long."  
  
"Don't phrase it like that." Gran pinched his earlobe in retaliation.  
  
Sandalphon caught himself mid-laugh and dragged Gran flush against him, cupping hands around his rear for leverage. Squeezing at the firmness, he tried bouncing Gran in his lap.  
  
"Mmn." Gran slid against him easily, hard member rutting against Sandalphon's lower abdomen.  
  
It would've been better if this were skin against skin, but it would do. Gran's arousal only affirmed that he was the one making him feel this way, and it spurred his movements. As the tempo increased, Gran kissed at his neck, probably a way to stifle his small groans.  
  
Sandalphon wanted to hear more. He maneuvered Gran best he could to push his pants down his thighs, and although it took some balancing to get them both in a comfortable position, he was able to find way to wrap his bare hand around the velvety shaft of Gran's penis.  
  
He gave a light stroke, something Gran liked judging from the way he gripped at Sandalphon's shoulders. From there, Sandalphon began to vary his speed and force to elicit different sounds from Gran, although he knew he had to go faster. Shifting his weight, he found a way to rock Gran in his lap, clumsily, but enough to build a good friction and speed.  
  
It didn't take much longer after that. Gran was already leaking a fair amount of precome that slicked Sandalphon's palm, making every tug draw out a sweeter reaction.  
  
"I'm cumming." Gran pushed back at his shoulders. Sandalphon nodded and pumped his fist quicker. He didn't want to miss the sight of him losing himself.  
  
Gran's eyes clenched and his whole body stiffened in Sandalphon's grip, and at last cried out as his orgasm hit, coating Sandalphon's hand white and sticky. A few strands even flew and landed on his shirt.  
  
Sandalphon continued softly jerking him through completion, hoping to ease out as much pleasure as he could, until Gran squirmed and gently pushed his hand away.  
  
Sandalphon watched him catch his breath before he spoke: "We need to clean up."  
  
"Your face is red." Gran cupped his cheek with his palm.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sandalphon said and helped Gran right himself on the ground before he began to head towards the kitchen to wash his hands.  
  
But Gran followed him into the back anyway.   
  
"Gran." Sandalphon warned as Gran hugged him from behind and began easing him toward the wall.  
  
"We still have time, right? I'll be quick, I promise," Rubbing his palm over the tent in Sandalphon's pants, he dropped to his knees. "Let me make you feel good, too."  
  
It was no good. Sandalphon knew he was weak to Gran making a seductive face like that. Swallowing, he nodded, and Gran wasted no time in pushing down the waistband of his pants and pressing a kiss just to the side of Sandalphon's crotch before kissing up the length of his cock.  
  
He couldn't help but groan as Gran made his way to the head and wrapped his lips around him, sucking wetly.   
  
There wasn't enough time for as much foreplay as Sandalphon would've liked, but he closed his eyes and fucked into Gran's mouth as much as he was allowed. Gran's tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, licking back and forth with every thrust in and out.  
  
He was getting better at this, Sandalphon would give him that. He closed his eyes and focused in on the motions of Gran around him, how slippery his lips felt as took Sandalphon in his mouth best he could, fist lightly pumping him to add haste to the process. Another thrust made him rub up against the inside of Gran's cheek, the friction sending a shiver of pleasure down his back.  
  
When he opened his eyes again he caught Gran staring up at him. His eyes were slightly watery from gag reflex, face red with effort. Pulling back completely from Sandalphon's cock, he made a show of running his tongue along the shaft and glans before sliding back down as far as he could, and that was about all the visual stimulus that Sandalphon needed.  
  
"I'll come in your mouth." Sandalphon rasped, and Gran mumbled around him in reply.  
  
A few more thrusts and Sandalphon tensed his stomach as his nerves finally burst, shooting his load into Gran's throat with abandon. He braced himself against the wall, holding down a moan as Gran did his best to take in as much as he could. Head full of fuzzy warmth, Sandalphon watched as Gran pulled back and run his tongue over the tip of his penis, lapping up whatever remained.  
  
Upon noticing the stray trail of come that had made it over the corner of Gran's mouth, Sandalphon wiped it away with his thumb. Part of him wanted the other crew members to come bursting through the door. He wanted show off how their beloved captain belonged to him and him alone, how willing Gran was to become a mess at his knees. But he was certain Gran would dislike that, so he shook those desires from his head.  
  
It took a moment for post-orgasm bliss to fade away before he started straightening up. He reached for a clean dishrag from the side-cupboard and handed it over to Gran, who gingerly wiped down his face. Sandalphon noticed the small, wet droplets of spit or semen on the front of his blue tunic--a little bit of water could get that out.  
  
Sandalphon gave himself a quick wipe-down before he readjusted his pants. Sticky. He quickly moved over to wash up at the sink.  
  
Watching the water run over his hands, he figured that Gran was probably thirsty after that. Sandalphon reached for one of the cups on the drying rack to fill it.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks." Gran said as he took the cup in his hands. He smelled like Sandalphon.  
  
And so did the kitchen, Sandalphon realized. He hoped the scent would dissipate quickly given the size of the space.   
  
Gran finished a swig of water and dumped the rest back in the sink, not bothering to clean up the cup this time. He leaned against Sandalphon's shoulder. "One more kiss?"  
  
"Sure," Sandalphon indulged him. He still tasted sweet, in his opinion. Pulling away, he allowed himself to soften and ghost his nose against Gran's before he spoke again. "I'll clean up the rest of the plates here."  
  
"Okay," Gran said, and made to leave, until he stopped at the doorway. "Hey, do you want to stay in my room tonight?"  
  
After another brief consideration, he added: "We don't have to have sex."  
  
Ah. Humans were so charming. No, that wasn't quite right--this human in particular was charming.  
  
"I don't see why not. I'll come by after I finish some reading." Sandalphon replied.  
  
Gran smiled before he ducked out of the door and Sandalphon melted a little ( _ugh!_ ). Left by himself, he began finishing up the rest of the dishes while humming a little tune to himself. Today was definitely going to be a good one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sandalphon becoming more and more domestic with each passing day and hating every moment of it is all I need.   
> I'm kind of embarrassed about taking up the tag, so I hope more people start writing fanfic of them, even if it is a rarepair.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
